Ain't it good to be King
by Galaxy-Eyes11
Summary: Darkness was the first thing that Kageyama noticed when he opened his eyes."Where am I"? Kageyama asked himself as he slowly opened his eyes. Expecting to see the back of Hinata in a sleeping bag next to him. Instead all he sall was black. . . . pitch black everywhere. - Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Haikyuu I just really like the anime/manga. So plz enjoy this story!


**Ain't it good to be King**

**Hey everyone! This is just a quick story that I have thought of and I didn't want to lose the idea so I went ahead and posted the first chapter. Don't worry there will probably only be 2 chapters. Sorry if this is a stupid idea it's just Kageyama is my favorite Haikyuu Character aside of Yamaguchi and I thought of this yesterday when I posted the Galaxy Eyes Fanfic. So please enjoy and hey leave me a review about your opinion of the story so far. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu or anything like that XD **

* * *

><p>Darkness<p>

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Darkness was the first thing that Kageyama noticed when he opened his eyes.

"Where am I"? Kageyama asked himself as he slowly opened his eyes. Expecting to see the back of Hinata in a sleeping bag next to him. Instead all he sall was black. . . . pitch black everywhere. Immediately, Kageyama went to stand up and look around. But, instead of standing up he felt something holding him down and keeping him in the same position no matter how hard he tried to move.

"Why can't I move"!? asks Kageyama as he continued to struggle against his invisible ropes. Kageyama looks around wildly as he notices that all around him he is surrounded by darkness and he feels a cold chill that runs down his spine.

"Is anyone out there; Hinata come on you dumbass answer me"!

Out of nowhere Kageyama hears a low voice whispering something in the darkness. At first he couldn't understand it. Then slowly it got louder and louder till the whisper turned into a yell and then into a scream.

king

King!

KING!

"What"? Kageyama screams out as he goes to cover his ears when he remembers that he couldn't move his body. He was paralyzed from his chest down. But no matter how loud Kageyama screamed back at the voice it seemed to scream even louder.

KING!

KING!

KING!

The voice wouldn't stop chanting the one word that seemed to haunt him every day. Not only did it say that but the voice sounded familiar. Like the voice was slowly morphing from a deep random voice into someone that he used to know. But the question was who?

KING!

KING!

KING!

Just when Kageyama was about to just give up and let the voice over take his mind it stopped.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everything went silent as Kageyama slowly looked around and listened closely for any sign of the voice or any kind of life. After a minute or so Kageyama began to think that for a minute that the voice left him alone and he was safe for the time being. Unfornuatly, for Kageyama the voice was far from gone.

"What's wrong King?" the voice asked.

"Who are you" screams out Kageyama as he looks to where the voice was clearly coming from. There was something about that voice that sounded very familiar to him. Like he knew who that voice belonged to.

"Who am I" asked one voice.

"Come now King you should at least try and remember your followers" said another voice that was deeper but you could still tell it was young.

Another voice thought Kageyama as he looked to his left and right. Not only was there a voice from in front of him but now he had different voices coming from each of his sides.

"I guess he really doesn't remember us guys" laughs out a kind sounding voice.

"Why should he remember we are just his pawns after all" said another voice that sounded deeper male voice.

"I thought he said he had changed" questioned a female's voice?

"A stubborn king could never change their ways no matter what isn't that right ace" said a younger sounding voice.

"Of course once a King always a King" answered a deep shy sounding voice.

Kageyama growled at the questions. "Why don't you guys just come out already and show yourselves" he screamed in fury. How dare these random voices be mocking him when he had done nothing to them to deserve this hatred? But the thing that scared him the most was the amount of different voices and how they all sounded familiar he just couldn't put a face to them.

So finally, after the voices settled down Kageyama asked the darkness a question. "Why are you doing this to me"?

"Why" asked a single voice that once again sounded like the first voice.

"That's simple our dear King; it is because you let us down when we needed you most" answered the kind voice once again.

"Let you down" questioned Kageyama as he tried to think back to when he let someone down. Sadly, he could remember plenty of times like that so that didn't help him with his current situation.

"Yes, when we need the setter the most you let us down and you lost to the other one."You promised us that you could beat the other one and that you would be our pillar" said the deep voice again.

The other one thought Kageyama as he thought about the last time he had to fight against someone. But try as he might he couldn't remember a thing about any fights he had.

"We were supposed to fly" said another voice that sounded oddly familiar.

Supposed to fly questioned Kageyama again as he thought about what the voice had said to him. They were supposed to fly but apparently he held them down and made them fail. Who could they be . . . . . . . .?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Wait! Kageyama thought as he quickly jerked his head back up towards all the voice.

"It seems as though the fallen king as found out who we are" laughed out young voice. And with every laugh it seemed to Kageyama that the voice grew smaller and smaller till he couldn't hear anything anymore.

"Wait" screamed out Kageyama as he felt the anxiety build up in him! He had to figure out if it was really them. But at the same time when he was screaming for the voices to come back he thought about what would happen if he was right about who it was.

"Please come back" yelled out Kageyama as he clenched his fists by his sides.

"Why should we" asked a voice out of nowhere?

"Please you have to tell me who you are" says Kageyama as he lowers his head in defeat. He couldn't help it for some reason he felt so much emotion not only in him but it felt as though despair was surrounding him. Slowly eating him alive and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Fine you wish to see who you betrayed very well we shall show you what you have caused King" says a voice with a sigh.

Kageyama's head snapped up and he could only watch in silence as slowly through the darkness he started to noticed shapes coming closer to him and the small amount of light that surrounded him. Slowly the shapes began to morph into bodies that he noticed where of different sizes. Two of them being extremely tall while the other ones where of normal size if not smaller.

"Here we are you said you wished to see us but you still have nothing to say how very like you that is king" scoffs a deep young voice as one of the taller ones shake their heads.

"But I can't see you" cried out Kageyama. "All I can see is your shadows; I want to see your true selves".

"Fine but first lets solve on little problem that we are having" says one voice with a snicker.

"A problem" asks Kageyama as he watches a shadow raise its hand and slowly he felt a deep chill not only run down his back but now it was moving. Slowly he felt the deep chill wrap around his chest and neck and slowly come to a stop around his mouth.

"MHMHMH" asks Kageyama and it was at that moment that he noticed that the blackness was now wrapped around his mouth and stopping him from talking.

Kageyama widened his eyes and looked desperately at the shadows when there was a sudden burst of orange light and before him was the Karasuno team standing surrounded by the bright light.

(To Be Continued)

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter so far and don't worry I will get the second chapter up as soon as I can. I just really wanted to get this chapter out tonight and see what you guys think about it in the morning. So I would really appreciate any reviews and everyone's opinion. Sorry if this story kinda sucked but I thought it was a cool idea. <strong>

**Love you Guys!**


End file.
